Existence
by EmoSkater72
Summary: Emily has seen souls her whole life. If she ignored them they left her alone. Until one day one speaks to her. But he isn't an average soul, in fact, he isn't a soul at all. He is Death. And he is about to break all of the rules. Rated T for swear words and a little bit of sexual acts.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This a new story I came up with. This one is based by one of my favorite books, Existence._

* * *

This chapter is a prologue so forgive me.

* * *

**What would you do if you could see ghosts, spirits, souls?**

**Emily Oliver Can. She's seen them for as long as she could remember.**

**She always ignored them and they left her alone.**

**Until now. When she met him.**

**One day she met one she couldn't ignore. He surprised her when he spoke to her.**

"You can speak?"

"Did you expect me to be mute?"

"You are the first one who ever spoke to me."

"First one?"

**The souls, spirits,ghosts, what ever you call them, they never speak to her.**

**But he did. Because he isn't like other souls.**

**He was Death.**

"Death."

"THAT'S RIGHT EMY-BEAR,HE'S DEATH!"

"Hi, I'm Jayden Shiba."

"I don't understand."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

**And he was about to break all of the rules.**

"SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO DIE! DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU ARE DEATH! YOU BROKE THE RULES FOR HER, WHY HER!"

**She was suppose to die.**

"Emily Oliver, 16 years old, left school early today and got into an accident. She didn't have her seatbelt on and was thrown from her car... if she did have it on she would have died."

"Oh, honey, I always taught you to have a seatbelt on when driving... but because you didn't listen it saved your life."

"The seatbelt... I had it on."

"Don't leave because of some jerk, he's not worth it. Go back to class and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Go away."

**But he wouldn't let her go.**

"SHE WILL NOT DIE!"

**He pushed her away because he thought he was no good for her.**

**And she went into somebody else's arms for comfort.**

"Have you seen Mike today...god he's gotten hotter over the summer."

"Football camp must have agreed with him."

"You do cute things."

"You don't like me?"

"Not really."

"I can change that."

**Because she could not handle the heart ache.**

**But neither of them could break the bond they created.**

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't... at least not tonight."

**Or stop themselves from falling in love with each other.**

"Whenever I see him touching you I want to tear his arms of so he can't ever do it again."

"You tempt me. I can't be tempted. I'm not made to be tempted...but you Emily Oliver...you tempt me."

**She has a new friend.**

"Your not mental are you? It wouldn't be there first mistake around here, all that Ms. James does is go on twitter, ain't that right ?"

"Another 10 minutes Lauren."

"YOU EITHER GO UP OR DOWN EMY-BEAR. IT WON'T BE HARD TO CHOOSE FOR YOU!"

"He sings to you, he protects you. What is so special about you Emy-bear?"

**Things are about to change...**

**Forever.**

"Go fly away or something."

"You think I can fly...cute."

* * *

_I hope you guys like the preveiw._


	2. The soul

_Italics=thoughts._

_Here is my new story! Just so you know this has nothing to do with Power Rangers. Just the characters._

* * *

Emily POV

_Don't look at him and he'll go away. _I chanted inside my head as I walked to my locker. It took a huge amount of will power not to glance back over my shoulder. Not only would be alerting him I could see him be pointless, but it would also be stupid. The halls were already full of students. Although, if he'd followed me inside school I would have seen easily through the crowds of people. He would stand out just like they always did, unmoving and watching.

"God! Have you seen Mike? I mean honestly can he get any hotter? Oh, yes he can." Mia Watanabe, my BFF since elementary school, squeaked as she gripped my arm.

"No, I haven't seen him. Football camp must have agreed with him." I replied forcing a smile. I couldn't care less how hot Mike George was. Mia rolled her eyes and opened the locker beside me.

"Seriously Emily, I don't know how you can be immune to such hotness." She said.

I faked a laugh and put my yellow bag over my shoulder. "Hotness? Did you just say hotness?" I asked her.

Mia shrugged. "I'm not an endless tunnel of descriptive words. At least not like you are."

I took a chance to take a peek over my shoulder. The halls were full of normal people, living people. They were talking, laughing, and looking at each other's schedules. It was all very real. I let out a sigh of relief. This was the first day of my senior year. I wanted to enjoy it. Then again it is school.

"So, what class do you have first?" I asked Mia, relaxing for the first time I saw the dead guy lounging outside on the picnic table staring at me.

"Algebra two. Ugh! I really enjoyed geometry last year. I hated algebra freshman year and I can already feel the bad vibes coming from my textbook." Mia's dramatic flair for life never fails to make me smile.

"Sucks to be you. I have English Lit." I said.

"Well, we all know you're loving that. Oh! look,look,look, there he is." Mia manage to squeak in a hushed tone while pointing toward where Mike stood talking to other football players.

"Hate that I can't hang around and talk in the presence of you but this is my stop." I said. Mia just rolled her eyes and gave me a wave before making her way toward Mike.

Empty rooms were places I try to avoid at all costs. Given the fact that the first bell won't ring for about five more minutes, this room would definitely be empty for the next four. If I'd stay out in the hall I would be dragged by Mia to where Mike stood surrounded by jocks and girls. I knew he wouldn't be interested with talking to Mia. We've been going to school with Mike since we were eleven. Ever since his move from Florida he never noticed one of us. Not that I minded. He wasn't my type. I walked to the desk closest to the window and put my bag down.

A movement, out of the corner of my eye, caused the hairs on my arms stand up. I should have known better to stay in this empty room. But I was here now and running would make it worse. I turned to face the same soul from outside sitting in a chair in the back of the classroom with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him and his arms crossed casually over his chest. How had he know that I could see him? I didn't give indication outside. Normally ghosts needed a little clue to realize that I wasn't as blind as the rest of the world. But, something was different about this one. I dropped my gaze and started to turn around. Maybe I should join Miranda and the jock squad out in the hall. If I acted like I didn't see him and casually make my way outside into the hallway then he might think he'd made a mistake and float away or walk through a wall or something.

"You don't really want to subject yourself to such pointless company do you?" A cold, smooth voice broke the silence.

I gripped the hard plastic chair beside me so hard that my knuckles turned white. I fought down a startled little cry that was almost a scream in the back of my throat. Should I ignore him? Should I respond? Alerting him that his hunch was right might not end well. But ignoring him will be impossible. He could speak. Souls never talked to me. From the time I realized that the strangers who watched me or appeared in my house and wandered the halls were not visible to anyone but me, I started ignoring them. Seeing dead people wasn't new thing to me but having them talk was defiantly a twist.

"I pegged you with more guts. Are you going to let me down too?" His tone softened. There was a familiar drawl in his voice now.

"You can speak." I said looking at him. I needed him to know I wasn't afraid. I'd been dealing with wandering souls, which is what I like to think of them as, all my life. They didn't frighten me but I liked to ignore them so they would go away. If they ever thought that I could see them they would follow me. He continued to watch me with an amused expression on his face. I noticed his crooked grin produced a single dimple. The dimple didn't seem to fit with his cold, arrogant demeanor. As much as his presence annoyed me, I couldn't help admit this souls could only be labeled as ridiculously gorgeous.

"Yes, I speak. Were you expecting me to be mute?"

I leaned my hip against the desk. "Yes, as matter of fact, I was. You are the first one who has ever spoken to me."

A frown creased his forehead. "The first one?"

He seemed surprised he wasn't the first dead person I could see. He was defiantly the most unique soul I have ever seen. Ignoring a soul that could talk was going to be hard. But I do need to get over his ability to speak and get rid of him. Talking to invisible people could hinder my social life. I would look like some crazy chick who talked to herself.

"Emily oliver, this must be my lucky day." At the sound of my name I spun around to see Kevin McDonald walking into the room.

I forced a smile as if I hadn't been speaking to an empty room. "I guess it is." I tilted my head back to meet his eyes. "You just keep growing don't you?"

"Can't seem to stop it." He winked and then slung a long leg over the chair across from mine before sitting down. "What have you been up to this summer? I haven't seen much of you." He asked.

I looked back toward where the soul was to see an empty chair. A mixture of relief and disappointment washed over me. Wanting to ask him more questions wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't help it. I'd asked other souls questions before and they always remained mute. Often times they disappeared when I began to ask them questions.

Turning my attention back to Kevin, I forced a smile before saying, "I stayed up in North Carolina all summer at my aunt's horse ranch."

Kevin leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "I don't get why people would want to leave all summer when we live on one of the most beautiful beaches in the world."

For me it hadn't been a choice really but I didn't want to explain the reason the Kevin or anyone else. More students started entering the room, followed by the english teacher, Mr. Brown

"Kevin, what's up Slim." Justin Gregory called out as he made his was toward us. He plopped his bag onto the desk across from Kevin. For now, Kevin's attention was off of me thanks to Justin. As i turned toward the front of the class, my eyes once again found the soul. Leaning against the wall diagonal from my desk he stood watching me. I glared at him and he found my obvious dislike entertaining. His dimple appeared and I hate the fact that I find it sexy. This wasn't a human, well not anymore. It took extreme willpower to turn my gaze away from him and focus my attention on the board where Mr. Brown wrote our assignment. I'd always ignored these pesky souls before and they'd gone away. I'd just get over the fact that this one could talk to me. If I didn't ignore him I'd be stuck with him stalking me.

"Hate it, I mean, like hate it in a big way." Mia said as she dropped her lunch tray down on the table with a loud clank. "If I have to sit through Algebra and Chemistry all morning, you'd think that I at least could've a little eye candy in one of my classes. But noooooooooooo. I get Gretchen with her stupid sniffles and Craig with his gas issues."

I choked on my sandwich and grabbed my bottle of water to take a quick gulp in order to wash my food down. Once I was sure I wasn't going to choke to death I glanced up at Mia's concerned face. "Do you have to say things like that when I have a mouthful of food in my mouth?" I said to her.

"Sorry, I'm just sayin' is all. I didn't mean for you to forget to chew your food." She shrugged then grabbed my arm, "There goes his perfectness now. Do you think he's going to hook back up with Kendra this year? I mean they really had a bad breakup last year with all the cheating and stuff. Surely he's going to move on."

I took another bit of my sandwich not wanting to answer her question. I didn't care who Mike George hooked up with, yes, I felt most certain he would hook back up with Kendra. They happen to be the 'golden couple'. Everyone knew this and expected it. Their type always lived up tho their name.

"Pull your tongue back in your mouth Miranda. You look like a dog in need of water." Kevin sat down across from us, chuckling at his own joke while Mia scowled at him.

"I don't have my tongue hanging out, thank you very much." She said.

He winked at me and shrugged. "Looked like it to me. What do you thing Emily, was she drooling or what?"

I shoved another bite into my mouth. I was not getting in th middle of this one. Kevin started laughing as I pointed to my overstuffed mouth. mia elbowed me in the side and said, "Don't take his side. He's just mean."

With a large gulp of water I washed down my food, then stared at Mia. "You two can hash this out all you want but I'm not getting into this. Ever since you decided to take your relationship to the next level last year and it came crashing down around you all y'all want to do is take cheap shots at each other."I said, "Not my fight. Leave me alone." I quickly took another bite so I wouldn't be asked to say anything else. When the two of them realized that they drove each other nuts because they haven't gotten over one another. It would make my life easier. Then again, I'd be the one alone. My boyfriend, Troy Potts, had moved away months ago and I hadn't spoken to him since before I'd left for my aunt's this summer.

"That's not what this is about! I could care less that he couldn't keep his tongue out of Katie's throat when I wasn't looking." Mia said angrily.

"I didn't have anyone's throat but yours Mia. But you don't believe me and i'm tired of defending myself." Kevin said before he stood up and walking away with his untouched tray of food.

"Asshole." Mia said, watching him sit down at the jock table.

I hated seeing them like this. The three of us had been friends since third grade. Back then Kevin had been all arms and legs. Now, he towered over everybody with his long, muscular body. Mia hadn't been immune to his sudden stud qualities last year. Now, she couldn't stand him.

"Listen, Mia, maybe if you two talked about what happened without you acusing him things might work out." I had tried this before but she always ignored me.

"Sure enough she started shaking her head making her black hair bounce around. "I know what happened. I don't want to talk about it with him. He's a big cheating liar." She took a violent bite out of her apple and continued glaring in Kevin's direction.

"Look at him acting like he fits in over at that table. I mean, really, who does he thing he is?" She said.

I followed her gaze. Kevin sat leaning back in his chair laughing at something another basketball was saying. They all seemed pleased to have Kevin in their presence. Usually he sat with us. This year things would be different. I sighed, wishing I didn't have to be the one to point out the obvious to Mia.

"He is the only guy in this school who has college scouts coming to his basketball games to watch him play. That's who he is. Mike may be the big Kahuna on the football field, but I don't see and scouts knocking on his door except for the ones selling cookies. You can be mad at Kevin, but he belongs at that table more than anyone else." I said.

Mia turned her glare on me and instantly it transformed into a frown. "Well he can go to college on a basketball scholarship and cheat on all those cheerleaders, then. I should warn them all." Her voice had taken on a defeated tone as she stood up and walked toward the garbage cans. I watched her, wishing I could find a way to fix things between the two of them.

Someone sat beside me in the chair Mia had just vacated. I turned in my seat, half expecting to see the soul. Imagine my surprise when it wasn't the unwanted soul but the arrogant jock.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it._


	3. Mike's dyslexia causes problems

_Hey guys here is the new chapter! I'm sorry for not updating! I've been really busy!_

_Italics=thoughts._

* * *

Emily POV

"Hey Emily, said I needed to come talk to you." Mike's voice seemed to snap me out of shock. If sent him, he needed some sort of academic help. However, I wasn't sure I wanted to help. I made a 'so what' expression and waited in silence. Mike cleared his throat and rubbed his hands on the thighs of his jeans, as if he was actually nervous.

"Um, uh, well," He began, "I mean, that is, I need some help in Speech. It isn't my thing and said you were the one to talk to about getting some assistance." He stared straight ahead as he spoke. He hadn't even looked over at me. I really didn't like this guy. He finally turned his gaze in my direction. I was sure he used this pitifully hopeful expression on females everywhere, in order to get what he wanted. My stomach betrayed me and quivered from the affect his pleading brown eyes made. I hated that he could make my body react to him at all, other than hurt of course.

"This is the first day of school. How Scan you need help already?" I asked in a voice that I hoped sounded annoyed. I wasn't a simpering idiot who could be moved by a few bats of his long eyelashes, even if my double-crossing body didn't seem to agree. Surely I was imagining the blush on his cheeks.

"Um,yeah, I know,but I,well, that is and I know I'm going to struggle." He said a little defensively. Mike had always been a little bit of a slacker. I'd been in a few classes with him. But he isn't this stupid.

"Why do you think you'll both struggle? Surley you're not afraid to speak out loud in class." I said to him.

He shook his head and stared straight again."No that's not it." I waited but he didn't say anything else. Interestingly enough, I became intrigued.

"I don't really know why you need my help. It's simple. You write speeches about the topics assigned and then give them orally. Simple, basic, no fancy strings or confusing equations." I said.

He turned his gaze back toward me with a sad smile. "It isn't so easy for me." He paused and acted like he wanted to say more, then he shook his head and stood up. "Nevermind, forget I asked." I watched him walk past the table of his admiring fans and head outside through the double doors. I had a pang of guilt for a few seconds for being hard on him. he came to me for help and I basically made fum of him. I reached for my tray angry with myself for acting like a jerk. 'Jerk' belonged in his job description. Not mine.

My bag landed on the kitchen counter with a loud thump, announcing my return from school. I then headed for the fridge. The fresh squeezed orange juice I'd worked so hard for sounded great.

"Emily, is that you?" My mom's voice called from down the hall. She was huddled in the corner of her office with a large cup of coffee, typing away on her computer. I didn't need to see her to know this. My mother is a writer. She lives in stained sweats behind her computer.

"Yes." I replied. Before I could pour myself of my orange juice the sound of her slippers hitting the hardwood floors shocked me. This was a strange occurence. Rarely did she break away from her writing when I came home from school. usually it would be around dinner time before she graced me with her presence.

"Good, I'm glad you came straight home. I need to talk to you, then I need to get dressed." She motioned to her sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. "I'm having dinner with Tommy, but don't worry, I'm leaving you money to order pizza." She pulled out a bar stool and her friendly face turned into a serious expression. I could tell that it wasn't a good serious either. This was the kind of serious I knew but rarely experienced.

"What?" I asked as I set my juice down.

Mom's back became more rigid as she cleared her throat. The 'I am disappointed in you' frown turned the corners of her lips down. I quickly racked my brain, trying to think of something I might have done to upset her but nothing came to mind.

"I received a call, right in the middle of chapter 15, from Mr. Brown." SHe said.

Uh oh. she knew about Mike. " Mr. Brown?" I asked, playing dumb.

Mom nodded. She studied me for a minute and she knew I was lying about not knowing anything. I braced myself. She was about to let me have it. I'd been a jerk, but in my defense it wasn't like I did any damage. I made fun of the reigning king, not someone with a low self-esteem.

"Apparently there is a young man who has a learning disability and was told to find you for extra tutoring. You did sign up for tutoring for extra credit. But my question is, why, Emily, would you not help a student at your school who is struggling with something as serious as dyslexia? The boy, I was told, has the opportunity to get a scholarship on his athletic abilities, but his handicap requires he get help in some classes. He needs someone to help him put the speeches he must write on paper. That's not to much too ask. You did say you wanted to tutor this year. Explain to me why you told this boy no, and it better be for a good reason, Emily Oliver." She lectured.

Mike has dyslexia? Was this a joke? I'd been going to school with him for most of my life. Girls, including Mia, knew everything about him. Hell, Mia once told me where his birthmark was located on his body.

Not that I cares. How could Mike have dyslexia and no one knew about it?

I thought back to Mike asking me for help in the lunchroom today and the way I'd acted. A knot settled in my stomach.

I shook my head slowly, "I had no idea he had a learning disability. He's always so cocky and sure of himself. I was surprised that he came to me for help and I immediately questioned why he, of all people, would need my help." I said.

Mom leaned forward on the bar and her frowned eased some. "Well you can make it right. I've raised a more compassionate child than that."

I nodded and grabbed my book bag, "I know and I'm sorry. I'll fix it, I promise."

"I don't like getting calls from school about you. Especially not when I'm in the middle of writing an intense murder scene." She said more appeased.

"So I'm less important then your murder scene, thanks mom. Um, so. Second date with this Roger guy?" I asked.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for not updating!_


	4. Soul things?

I called Mia after my mom left on a date because, well, staying home by myself wasn't something I enjoy. When I'm alone I see wandering soul come into my house, it bothered me. Especially after I talked with one today.

"Let me see if I've got this straight." Mia sat on the couch with the just arrived pizza in her hand and a soda between her legs, staring at me, "Mike 'rocking-hot-make-you-melt,' George asked you to help him in Speech and you turned him down? Are you insane as I think you are? I mean, seriously Emily, I thought the insaneness you so often flash about was just for show and deep down you did have some common sense."

I slapped a piece of pizza down on the plate in front of me in frustration. "I'm going to fix it in the morning. It isn't like I robbed a bank. Stop making a big deal out of it. I know I screwed up. He really needed help and I did sign up to tutor. If I want the extra credit, I have to help those Mr. Brown sends my way."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Oh, and heaven forbid he send the hottest male in the county your way! I mean, for crying out loud, what is wrong with you?"

It was impossible not to find amusement in her drama. Mia never fails to make you smile at the little things by making it all a big dramatic scene.

"I was wrong for not offering to help. I guess my prejudice toward jocks got in the way. But, I'm not helping him because you thing he is hot.I', only helping him because he actually needs help and I signed up to help those who need it." I said.

Mia rolled her eyes and froze, "Wait. Is he like going to come to your house and stuff? Because, if he is, I want to be here, too. He can notice me and realize he's hopelessly in love with me and then we can date through high school and then after graduation, we can get married and I can have his babies."

Soda spewed from my mouth and onto my pizza. "What?" I asked.

She smiled and took another bite from her pizza.

"For starters, you need to finish college before you can think about getting married and having kids. And NO he won't be coming over here. Even if he was, I wouldn't let you come over here after that comment. The last thing I want to do is fix my friend up with a guy she's fantasizing about marrying and having babies with straight out of high school." I said.

Mia sighed and pouted, "You are no fun, Emily, no fun at all."

"Really? So why do you keep me around?" I asked.

"Because I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." O replied.

Mia stood up, "I need to pee." She said before running down the hall toward the bathroom.

She always held it in to the last minute. I thought she would grow out of it as we got older, but she hasn't. When she decided she needed to go to the bathroom it was always a mad rush.

"Interesting friend you have there. She is quite entertaining."

The pizza I had been lifting toward my mouth fell out of my hands and onto the plate. I bit back the scream in my throat. He'd startled me but I recognized the deep voice.

The talking soul sat on one of my bar stools. Just great. The really sexy, yet creepy-because-he-can-talk dead guy must have followed me home.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

I just want him to leave me alone and go wander the Earth somewhere else. The intensity of his steady gaze made my pulse jump from nerves.

"I can't tell you that. Now isn't the time. But, I can tell you I'm not going away anytime soon." He said.

After a quick peek to see if Mia was returning I glanced back at him.

"Why? If I ignore you, you soul things, you always go away." I said.

He frowned, leaned forward and studied me closely.

"What do you mean by ignore you 'soul things'?" He asked.


End file.
